Time for a change
by aqcchi
Summary: While waiting for Jace in a crowded nightclub, feeling completely out of place, Alec encounters the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the night takes an interesting turn.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments or any of its characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare.

Alec was walking around the crowded club for God knows how long but Jace was nowhere to be seen. He had run off earlier in pursuit of the low-class demon they were supposed to catch. A demon who was only playing pranks on people without harming them in any way. They really thought the creature was stronger and so both of them were sent on this mini mission but surprise, surprise, it turned out to be a piece of cake.

Lightwood had thought that his parabatai can take care of the demon on his own so he had waited patiently for him to come back. Now, 3 hours later, the blond-haired boy still hasn't returned and Alec was getting annoyed. He was in no way worried that something could have happened to his friend simply because he believed in his abilities… and the demon was REALLY low-class one.

Anyway, Alexander Lightwood was bored out of his mind and a little self-conscious, of course, because he wasn't accustomed to crowded places and an enormous number of mundane bodies (any bodies, for that matter) rocking to the beat of some sort of mundane music. The music wasn't so bad, to be honest, but the drunk people all over the dance floor really weren't his thing.  
'Maybe I should return to the Institute and wait there. Izzy is probably worried.' he though for the umpteenth time this evening but couldn't bring himself to go away in case Jace searched for him here.

Finally Alec decided to walk around and find something to do and pass the time, maybe they had made a mistake with the demon they were supposed to kill and the real danger was still somewhere around. Everything was pretty ordinary if we don't count the downworlders here and there and as long as they did not cause trouble and abduct humans, all was good.

He made his way through the many dancing bodies trying not to rub against them too much (it was impossible not to touch them at all). He was planning to get some drink and try to cool himself off because there was no much breathing space on the dance floor which was making him nauseous. Not alcohol, of course, because he didn't like the taste of it but maybe some juice? That was probably not a good idea because it will inevitably draw the barman's attention and Alec didn't really want to become a laughing stock. Anyway, he didn't even have the years needed to drink anyway, there was still a whole month before he turned 18. Since he was thirsty, he decided to take the risk to be mocked about his choice of drinks and started walking towards the barstool.

Three more steps and he felt a hand touching his ass quite inappropriately. He jumped at the sensation and turned around only to see some vampire grinning at him like he had won the lottery or something. The nephilim blushed intensely and made an effort to ignore the unpleasant smile of the downworlder in order not to cause an unnecessary scene in the club. He was just about to continue walking but turned around too late and bumped into someone…who was taller than him which was unusual since Alec was pretty tall himself. He looked up and was immediately mesmerized by the yellow-green cat eyes staring back at him. ''A warlock!''- thought the shadowhunter and his blush deepened.

"Hello there, having fun?" asked the stranger.

It took Alec a few seconds to realize that the stunning person in front of him was actually talking to HIM – plain boring Alexander Lightwood. Standing next to each other, it seemed like they belonged to two completely different worlds even though they shared the same club. The warwock was his exact opposite with his quite provocative clothing in many different colors. Not to mention that he wore make-up and had glitter all over himself.

The shadowhunter looked down at his own clothes suddenly feeling 100 times more out of place in this room packed with almost naked and sweaty dancing bodies.  
Suddenly he remembered that the warlock had asked him a question. He was expecting an answer… and Alec was still staring at him like he was Jesus Christ in all his glory.  
''U-um…'' finally opening his mouth to reply, Alec already felt like an idiot. 'Um? Really?' he almost slapped himself: 'By the Angel, calm down, Alexander, would you?' he thought.  
''N-not really having fun considering that I got sexually harassed by a drunk vampire.'' was the first thing that came to mind. He regretted admitting it right after but the words were already out in the open, he couldn't take them back.

"Well, this is bound to happen in places like this" replied the warlock. "What would you say we get out of here and go somewhere quieter?"

''Huh?'' Alec blinked. For a second it seemed like the warlock was flirting with him but that was impossible, right? There had to be a better explanation as to why he wanted them to ,,go somewhere quieter'', for sure. Maybe the warlock had some evil plan which involved…killing shadowhunters found alone is some club? The situation was perfect but Alec knew better. It wasn't a secret that the nephilims and the downworlders weren't on friendly terms, even more so after Valentine and The Circle. Maybe this warlock wanted revenge for something done to him or his beloved people in the past? That was a much more reasonable explanation and Alec was usually sympathetic when it came to these kinds of stories but he wasn't planning to pay for someone else's fault. He was naïve but not to such extent!

Anyway, he couldn't just leave this place either. He was still hoping that Jace will show up at some point and he wanted to still be here when that happened.

He gulped and looked the stranger in the eyes, trying to look firm in order to show that he wasn't naïve enough to think that the gorgeous warlock was interested in him. Alec wasn't leaving alone with a downworlder and that's that. Better be safe than sorry!

''And do what?'' he answered with a question of his own.

The taller man blinked: "Getting some fresh air is my top priority" he finally said, smiling lightly: ''And I would really appreciate some company. Interested?'' then winked.

Alec blushed again hearing the suggestive tone the warlock used in his last sentence. Okay, maybe he didn't want to get revenge. Maybe he really just wanted to get some fresh air and was only looking for company. The nephilim wasn't sure why he got chosen, he felt a bit honored but tried not to read too deep into the warlock's intentions.

He was probably too drunk and clearly not choosing wisely. Alec decided he had nothing to lose and could spare a few minutes of his time (he didn't know what to do anyway) to keep company to a drunken (and unbelievably sexy) warlock who wanted to get some fresh air.

Still a little cautious, he replied:

''Okay, let's go outside for a while… but not too far because I'm waiting for a friend.'' he felt like he had to explain himself. He still wasn't planning to follow the stranger to… his basement, for example.

Alec turned around and headed towards the exit, deliberately making a half-circle around the vampire who had tried to feel him up (and succeeded, to some extent). When he got out, the only thing he could see were the flashing red lights of the chinese restaurant on the other side of the street. He turned right and went to lean against the club's brick wall.

His companion caught up a few moments later and leaned next to him. "So, do you do this often? I mean, the whole clubbing thing?"

For a moment, Alec wondered what he was doing. Leading the warlock into this dark alley seemed like he had…impure intentions and that wasn't the case at all. It was dark and cold (it was pretty hot in the club, too hot even) but it was also kind of intimate. He imagined the stranger pushing him against the wall, running his hands all over his body and kissing the hell out of him. The images made him blush madly and he averted his gaze to the ground, biting his lower lip. He wanted it so badly and at the same time, the thought of that really happening scared him. After all, he had never been so close to such a person before, he had never been kissed, let alone touched intimately.

A-anyway, he was just thinking about indecent things involving a person he met five minutes ago. But damn, he was sexy as fuck!

The warlock finally spoke, asking him if he went to such places often. Alec would have laughed if he wasn't so nervous. What was he doing in this deserted alley with a downworlder, again?

''Not really! Only when there's a mission but never for fun. I'm not a party animal as you can probably guess from my attire.''

Then he decided it would be rude if they were only talking about him so he asked a question of his own: ''What about you?''

Judging by the warlock's clothing, being in such place at 03:00 am wasn't unusual for him but… looks can be deceiving, Alec knew that much.

"Only when I am looking for fun times, darling…which is most of the time.'' was the reply. "Don't you ever have fun?"

Alec wasn't really surprised by the warlock's answer. Immortals had plenty of time to do whatever, even nothing at all. But for mortals, time was priceless so they should strive to achieve their dreams or purposes before it ran out. Creatures like the warlocks and the vampires could spend 5 years partying 24/7 and it would be like a blink of an eye for them. What are 5 years when you have eternity?!

This train of thoughts made the shadowhunter wonder what he wanted out of this encounter. It was definitely not a one-night stand, he wasn't that kind of person. But nothing serious could ever come out of a relationship between a mortal and an immortal. The nephilim caught himself thinking about that sort of complicated stuff when he didn't even know the stranger's name.

Somehow, he didn't find the right time to ask, the conversation was going too smoothly considering that Alec wasn't a people's person per se. All these thoughts about relationships and so on seemed naïve when he wasn't even sure if the warlock was interested in him in ''that'' way. He must be if he's wasting his time to talk to him, right? But Alec couldn't count on that.

He remembered how in the past, when he was 12 or so, there was this guy who came up to him and wanted them to be friends. Alec was really happy at that time, he didn't have many friends because he was kind of antisocial. In the end, it turned out that the guy just wanted to get closer to Jace and hang out with him, because he thought it would make him more popular if he declared himself Jace's friend.

The downworlder's question brought Alec back to the present time. Did he ever have fun? It was a tough one to answer. ''I guess…but… it doesn't involve going to clubs and getting drunk. I wouldn't mind having a party at home with my siblings though.'' he smiled lightly, remembering Izzy And Max… and Jace.

He really loved running alongside Jace late at night when they just wandered around town, looking for trouble. Well, Jace was the one looking for trouble and Alec was only keeping an eye on him but he couldn't deny having a great time with his parabatai. It was their alone time, without parents, obligations…

They didn't do that as often now. Not only were they older but that girl, Clary-whatever, that appeared out of nowhere, was occupying Jace's mind lately and he preferred to spend time with her instead of Alec… or so it looked like to him. Yes, he was jealous, but he couldn't help it. He was in love with his parabatai for as long as he could remember. A fruitless love…

Alec looked back at the warlock and his unique cat eyes. He wanted to ask a childish question like ''Are you into me?'' or ,,Will you go out with me?'' but he remained silent. It was better to keep fantasizing a while longer. His feelings were complicated enough anyway, what would happen if a warlock came permanently into the picture? Was that even possible?

It was strange to call him the warlock in his mind over and over again. This man was a person, after all, not only an individual of the ,,warlock'' category.  
''W-what is your name?''

The warlock looked once again surprised but Alec couldn't tell why.

"Why, I am the Magnificent Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn! I am sure you must have heard of me." he smiled. "And what is yours, sweetie?"

Alec smiled a little, but was also embarrassed by the war-...by Magnus calling him 'sweetie'.

''I'm Alexander Lightwood but my friends call me Alec.''

"A Lightwood then?" smiled Magnus. "You must live in the Institute then?"

''Well yeah, there are not many places around the city where a Shadowhunter can live without being disturbed.'' Alec was proud of himself for not stuttering this time.

"Yeah, you shadowhunters get disturbed a lot. Must be hard - the warrior life?"

''I suppose so but I can't really compare it to anything. It's the only type of life I know. I'm sure being a warlock is not an easy task eiter, right?'' he finally made an eye contact with Magnus again.

"It has its ups and downs" came the answer. "But things are better when I meet pretty boys like you!"

Alec let out a surprised noise and quickly averted his eyes, the blush permanent on his face (at least, when it came to the gorgeous person in front of him). ''Um...t-thank you... I guess?'' he really had no idea how to react to that statement, nobody had even thought he was pretty before.

"So... Who are you waiting exactly?"

''Jace, my parabatai! He went after a demon about 3 hours ago. I promised to wait him in the club.''

"What, is he per chance a blond guy?" asked Magnus

'Of course, everybody knows Jace.' thought Alec and usually, he wouldn't really care but for some reason, this time, it made him a little bit upset. Jace couldn't be easily missed, he was too handsome, like a full-blooded Angel. Alec wondered if Magnus was attracted to Jace, like many other people were. ''Yes, Jace Herondale. You know him?'' he still wanted to make sure.

"No, but I saw a blond shadowhunter making out with a girl back in the club."

Alec's eyes went wide for a second. Wait! What? Was Jace really...making him wait for three whole hours only so he could make out with some whore? What about Clary then? Was she the better option in comparison to some unknown girl in the club? Probably not. Alec was used to Jace's lifestyle but it still hurt a little, it was bearable though, Alec knew that Jace will never love him the way he wanted him to. ''T-that girl...did she have red hair?'' he wanted to act casual, like he didn't care what his parabatai was doing and with whom.

"Huh, I guess, I wasn't paying enough attention" There was a few seconds pause in which the other man looked like he was contemplating something then he continued: ''I guess you aren't waiting for him anymore, are you?"

Alec felt like an idiot. He couldn't say he was stood up because Jace wasn't his date but it was still unsettling... like he was the ugly friend who always waited until the other hooked up with girls only so they can go home together or something like that. In a way, he was that friend. ''I guess not, he's probably going to spend the night with her. Still, it wouldn't have hurted to let me know so I can go home.'' he said it mostly to himself.

"So, if you don't have anything to do now, why don't we go somewhere else? You know, to finish our drinks or something?" Magnus smiled.

''Why are you doing this?'' said Alec suddenly: ''S-sorry if I'm being rude but... why are you wasting your time with me? You said you like to party and have fun but the party is inside the club. So why are you standing here in the cold in a dark alley...t-talking to a boring person?''

He didn't know what came over him. He was confused and a little pissed at Jace but that didn't mean he had to be an asshole towards someone who least deserves it. But he was tired of games, he wanted to know Magnus' intentions so he wouldn't be disappointed in then end.

''Don't get me wrong, I would l-love to spend more time with you...'' here he goes again, blushing like a high-school girl: '' ...but why did you choose to talk to me?''

Magnus blinked at him: "I am sorry, didn't I make my intentions clear?! You intrigue me and I would like to get to know you better. I assure you, you've been everything but boring so far."

Alec was flattered. Did Magnus say all that just to make him feel better (very thoughtful) or he really meant it? He wasn't sure but the answer made him happy nonetheless. God, he wanted to kiss Magnus Bane so badly. ''Okay! Where do you want to go?''

I know a quiet bar down the street. It's got nice athmosphere that I think you'll appreciate far more than the one over there!'' he pointed at the entrance of the club.

Alec decided just to go along with it and to see how the night will end. He has always been the responsible one, the eldest sibling who had to look after the others and make sure they didn't end up being in too much trouble. It was his time to be irresposible, too feel beautiful and wanted, too feel alive.

''Lead the way, please!''


	2. Chapter 2

After several minutes of walking and casual conversation, they finally reached their destination and sat down at a table in the corner of the bar. Alec looked around curiously. Luckily for him, tonight there weren't too many customers. He relaxed in his seat and looked over at Magnus.  
''It's definitely nicer here than back there!'' he shuddered remembering the vampire with playful hands but decided it was best not to voice out what the worst about such kinds of places was.

The waitress came to take their orders. Magnus decided on another Margarita and Alec followed him example.

It was the first time Alec was going to try Margarita and he hoped to like it. That wasn't his main concern right now though. Magnus suddenly fell silent which made the shadowhunter nervous. He hated it when he was with someone else and they just stayed there not uttering a word. It happened way too often because he was so socially awkward, it wasn't even funny...at all. Alec desperately thought about a conversation topic but nothing intelligent came to mind.

''So… do you…have pets?'' he wanted to strangle himself for the stupid question.

However, Magnus' eyes shone at the question: "Yes!" he exclaimed "I have a cat! His name is Chairman Meow. I rescued him from the street as a kitten. And do you have any pets?"

Magnus' enthusiasm almost made Alec squeal like a little girl who had just received a pink pony as a gift. Instead of that, the shadowhunter just smiled fondly. It was his most genuine smile for the evening, maybe for the past couple of months even. ''Well, I have a cat named Church. He's not exactly mine, he belongs to the Institute and is probably older than me. We've had him since…forever.''

"Church, huh? I know him. He used to live in the London Institute"

Alec was about to comment on that when he saw the look on Magnus' face. It seemed like he was remembering something, something precious to him and the shadowhunter didn't want to interrupt the memory so he stayed silent. While silently studying the other's facial features, Alec felt the need to be closer to him and regretted sitting on the opposite side of the table.

Magnus finally looked back at him and smiled, changing the topic: "So tell me more about yourself. What do you like to do?"

''I don't have a lot of free time, to be honest, I mostly train when I'm not on a mission but I do like to read sometimes and I just love playing with my little brother... What about you?''

"What do I like?...Well, sweetie, I mostly enjoy the life and the beautiful things that it offers. Pretty clothes, pretty cities, pretty boys…" and at that last words, Magnus winked at him.

Alec felt extremely embarrassed when the warlock winked at him, implying that the ,,pretty boys" section applied to the shadowhunter as well. The feelings he got this evening and continued getting, feelings new and scary yet pleasant... they were overwhelming.

''Excuse me for a second! I need to use the restroom.'' and he almost ran to the door with WC written on it with big bold letters. He stayed there for a few minutes, trying to calm himself down and catch his breath. When he approached Magnus again, some of the strength in his legs has returned and he sat down not on the other side of the table but right next to the other, hoping for Magnus not to notice. Alec just needed them to be a bit closer.

Magnus crossed his legs and turned slighly to him:

"So...tell me more about your family."

''There is not much to know... My parents run the Institute, I have two real younger siblings - Isabelle and Max, and one step brother - Jace, who's also my parabatai. There's also Hodge but we aren't blood-related... and Church, of course. Mom and dad are rarely home so for the most part, I'm the one who has to take care for the others, being the oldest and all...''

"So you are the responsible one, huh? Is that why your parabatai was having fun tonight, while you were on post?"

''I though he ran after a demon but...'' Alec looked at the ground, feeling upset yet again: ''But you got it right, I usually stay on post while he's being irresponsible and is getting himself in trouble. There needs to be a person to get him out of it. That's what parabatais and big brothers are for, after all.'' he tried to smile but even he could feel how fake it was.

"It must be really exhausting, always looking after your siblings?"

''Sometimes, but I don't mind. I would do whatever it takes to keep them safe and sound. '' this time he smiled for real and looked over at Magnus: ''I know it's meaningless to ask about your family, warlocks usually don't have such a thing…'' it felt like he had said something harsh but that was the truth and they both knew it: ''I guess Chairman Meow can be called a family, right? Tell me more about him. How he looks like, his habits…'' he hoped he didn't sound too stupid.

"Well,... he is a grey tabby and he is still just very young - only two! He really likes being scratched behind his ears. You should totally see him!"

''I would love to!'' instantly exclaimed Alec . Then both of them shared a look and the shadowhunter blushed immediately: ''I m-mean that… i-if you have a picture, maybe you could show him to me?''

"Oh, you have to see him in person!" Magnus waved his hand: "Would you like to? Come by my apartment, I mean?"

'Oh. My. God! I shouldn't go, he's a stranger… Caution, Alexander!' he tried to think rationally but damn, he wanted to go. Just one look at the cat and then he will go home and forget all about this evening, that's the most reasonable thing to do. Or maybe he should go home right this instant and pretend nothing ever happened. Yes, that's what he'll do!

''I-if I'm not a bother… I think I have a few minutes to spare… to see Chairman Meow, that is…''

Magnus looked absolutely ecstatic: "Let us go then!"

''R-right!'' the shadowhunter quickly stood up from his seat which he regretted right after because it seemed like he was a bit too eager. And that he was! Of course, he knew that it wasn't a given that something other than petting Magnus' cat will occur in the warlock's flat but he was still nervous… and eager.

They walked out of the club they have have been only for 20 minutes and called a taxi, then got in.

During the drive to Magnus' home, Alec let his mind wander for a while… to how the night started for him and how it was going to end. Even though he didn't want to admit it, it made him a little bit happy that Jace ditched him. It was natural to be upset, Jace was probably having a one-night stand with some unknown chick at the moment and he was in love with Jace,…right? He looked over at Magnus, whose eyes were glowing like fireflies in the darkness, and was yet again mesmerized by the man's exotic beauty... but his looks were just one small part of him, there was so much more to him than meets the eye. The shadowhunter couldn't wait to find out more about Magnus Bane and he couldn't care less what Jace was up to right now, it didn't really matter…

When the taxi stopped in front of Magnus' building, both men got off the taxi and walked inside, going up the stairs and to the warlock's apartment. When Magnus opened his front door, they were greeted by a soft fur ball. The warlock picked up the cat, turned around to Alec and said: "So this is Chairman." and after giving Chairman Meow a hug, put him back down. The cat immediately ran to Alec and curled up in his feet.

Alec was surprised by the cat not being scared of him, he was a stranger. After hesitating for a second, he picked Chairman Meow up and pressed him lightly to his chest. The cat was small in his arms… and so damn fluffy.

''Magnus, he's adorable!'' he smiled softly when the cat made a move to put its paws on his right shoulder like it was trying to hug him: ''And brave, it seems… He's not afraid of me at all!''

"Huh, that is strange, he usually hates most strangers" even though he said that, Magnus was smiling brightly.

''I feel special!'' said Alec half-jokingly and continued caressing the little feline. Looking into its eyes, he couldn't not find the resemblance between Chairman's and Magnus' eyes: ''He has a beautiful eye-color, same as yours.'' his gaze moved from the cat's eyes to the warlock a few feet away.

"You think my eyes are beautiful?" smiled Magnus, teasing the shadowhunter a bit.

Alec realized what he had said and blushed. The silence that followed was pretty unnerving so he slowly put the cat on the ground, just to buy some time and think about something clever to say. After a moment of searching for some smart-ass comeback (Magnus was clearly teasing him), he realized he didn't really need it. Stepping closer to the other so that there was less that a meter between them, he said honestly: ''Yes,…they are unique…and it's that what makes them so amazing…''

"Thank you." almost purred Magnus: "One can tell the same about you, blue eyes… Along with the amazingly sexy body and beautiful face. Its almost like you won the genetic lottery" then he laughed at his own corny compliment.

Alec didn't know how to reply to that. He didn't find himself as attractive as Magnus was making him out to be, not even close. But if he did voice out his protests, it would only make the situation uncomfortable so he replied with a simple: ''Thank you!'' all the while having an amazingly red face. He wasn't used to people complimenting him on his looks, on nothing at all, actually.

"I am just stating the truth, darling. By the way, would you like something to drink? We didn't get to finish our drinks at the bar."

''Maybe just some water?! I'm not very keen on alcohol…'' he smiled nervously.

Magnus chuckled and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Alec was holding a glass of crystal clear water.

Alec almost dropped the glass over Chairman Meow, he was so surprised by the sudden appearance of it in his hand. ''S-sorry! That was unexpected!'' he sipped at his drink .

"No need to apologize! That was the natural reaction." Magnus took a sip from his own drink, then sat on his sofa. "Why stand still? Come sit here!" he offered.

''R-right!'' he sat next to the warlock on the sofa. Chairman Meow jumped in his lap, curling into a ball.

Magnus just smiled at his guest and leaned back on the sofa as if waiting for something.

Alec placed his glass of water on the table since his hands were trembling too much and he felt like he was going to drop it. Why wasn't Magnus saying anything? It was unnerving and left him with no idea what to say or do next. Well, he knew what he wanted to do but he sure as hell didn't have the guts… or did he? He was afraid that his advances would be rejected, Magnus was friendly so far but what would he do if…

The shadowhunter turned sideways and looked at the warlock's relaxed form. He slowly and hesitantly put his left hand over Magnus' right one. ''Magnus…''

Magnus smiled softly and closed his eyes. Alec took that as a permission so he leaned closer, their lips almost touching… when a sharp ringing noise made him jerk back, eyes wide and body tense . His phone was ringing in his pocket. That timing though!

Along with the stress, the shadowhunter was greatly disappointed because he had just mustered up the courage to kiss Magnus.

''Excuse me!'' standing form the sofa, he went farther away from the warlock and picked up: '' Jace?''

''WHERE ARE YOU?'' came Jace's accusing voice from the other end of the line.

''Calm down, would you?!'' Alec rolled his eyes. He knew why Jace was so displeased but really, he deserved it.

''Where are you?'' repeated Jace, calmer this time.

''... near the club...'' lied Alec, hoping that he would be successful, at least this one time.

''Near? I thought we agreed to meet IN the club, not near or around or close by or whatever.''

''Well, sorry but you're the one who left me hanging for 3 straight hours. You have no right to complain!''

''Where are you? I'll be waiting for you at the bar.''

''No, go home! I'm coming back shortly''

''Why? What are you doing?''

''We'll talk later!'' he hung up without waiting for an answer and returned to Magnus: ''Sorry about that! Jace is bitching about me leaving him at the club. Like I'm the one who's not doing his job!''

"Does he know you are gay?'' suddenly asked the warlock, expression unreadable: ''Does anyone know?"

''N-no! And I don't want anyone to know.'' he knew he got a bit defensive and his answer was a little grumpy but he couldn't help it. His greatest fear was that someone will find out about his secret and the life he knew would be over. ''Anyway, I have to go! I'm glad I had the chance to meet Chairman Meow, he's adorable!'' his mood was ruined. Stupid Jace!

"So fast? After you just came here? Such a pity!" Magnus sighed, clearly disappointed.

''Jace is already wondering where I am.''

He really didn't want to go but he couldn't stay here all night either, Magnus wasn't his lover..., not even close.

''Besides, I met you only a few hours ago and o-on t-the sofa, I was going to'' he blushed remembering how bold he had been acting.

Magnus stood up from the sofa and slowly walked to the nephilim, until they were an arm length apart. He then asked him, not losing his gaze on him: "What were you going to do?"

''I-it doesn't matter! I got too caught up in the moment... '' he kept looking towards the ground: ''I really have to go now, it was nice meeting you. And thank you for making me feel good about myself!'' he smiled nervously and looked Magnus in the eyes: ''Nobody has ever treated me like that before.''

"Well, you should be treated like this, honey!" smiled at him Magnus: "Would you…like to go out for a drink sometime?" he suggested, eyes glowing with hope.

''Yeah, I'd like that…'' the shadowhunter blushed yet again: ''What do you say about Friday? Around 7 p.m.?''

It was important for the time of the meeting to be decided because people always tend to say things like: 'We should definitely see each other soon! We'll decide when and where later.' but in most cases, they never do and Alec didn't want to miss this chance to get to know Magnus better.

''Maybe I could come pick you up?'' he suggested, feeling brave all of a sudden.

"Sounds wonderful! And here is my number, by the way!" said Magnus, giving him a little peace of paper with numbers on it: "Call me if something happens!" and winked.

''Thanks!'' Alec took the number and smiled looking down at the peace of paper. It meant a lot to him because people give their phone numbers when they really intend to stay in touch with the other. Magnus wasn't just polite, he really wanted to see him again. Alec's heart swelled with happiness and he almost threw himself at the warlock but managed to stop himself at the last second. ''See you on Friday then?'' and he smiled dreamily.

"Friday." nodded Magnus and leaned against the wall. He smiled at the nephilim and waited to see what he would do.

''Goodbye!'' Alec turned around and started walking down the hall thinking about how amazing this evening turned out to be. He still felt that something was missing though and that the amazing evening deserved an equally amazing ending. So he returned to the front door where Magnus was still leaning on the wall and, with all the courage he could muster, inexperiencedly pressed his trembling lips against the warlock's.

Magnus returned the kiss immediately, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist and pulling him closer until their bodies were tightly pressed together. It took Alec a few moments to realized that IT was really happening and to relax. He didn't get pushed away!

Closing his eyes and chasing all his insecurities away, he finally allowed himself to fully appreciate and enjoy the moment.

By the time they let go of each other, the nephilim was almost out of breath. They were kissing for no less than 5 minutes, the best 5 minutes of Alec's life so far. When Magnus finally released him, he didn't know if he should be thankful or disappointed. He wanted them to keep doing this for hours but wasn't sure just how far he was willing to go and if he was ready for something more than pressing their lips together. He decided that he should not be greedy and it was a good idea to get to know Magnus better before jumping in bed with him. He could fantasize all night about it, right?

"So… Friday, right?" even Magnus looked a bit embarrassed which amused Alec to no end because who would have thought he was capable of making someone as gorgeous and experienced as the warlock feel shy?

''Y-yeah…'' he gave one last kiss to Magnus and then started walking down the hall, trying not to sway too much because he would look like a drunkard. But too much adrenaline and happiness could really mess with a person's head.

He turned one last time to look at Magnus before leaving. Their eyes met and both men smiled shyly.

Magnus waved, Alec waved back… and ran down the stairs, almost tripping on the way. By the time he left the building, his cheeks hurt from grinning like a dork. He couldn't wait until Friday!


End file.
